New Game!
by pumpkinsparkyumin
Summary: [Chapter 2!UPDATE!] "Kyuhyun Hyung cedang menonton apa?"/"pas lewat kamal Hyung, Hae dengal cuala ah uh ah uh gicu"/"Tapi kenapa gak pakai baju gicu Hyung? Memangnya meleka gak kedinginan ya Hyung?"/ "Hehehe... Abis bibil Hyukkie manis cih."/"Gimana kalau kita coba Hyukkie? Kan bosan main lobot-lobot telus. Kata Kyu Hyung acik loh..."/Chibi!HaeHyuk slight!KyuMin/YAOI!INCEST!/2S!
1. Chapter 1

Title : New Game!

Author : pumpkinsparkyumin (saranghaehyukkie)

Pair : HaeHyuk!Chibi

Slight!KyuMin

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Twoshoot!

Disclamer : Their own their self! But this story is Mine!

Warning : BL, INCEST! Typo(s), Etc!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash No Flame No Copas!

Enjoy :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh... aahhh.. asshhh... Fasteerrr..."

"Ouhh.. ssshhh.. Damn.. So tight baby..."

"Kyuhyun Hyung cedang menonton apa?"-Cho Kyuhyun- namanya disebut barusan pun terlonjak kaget karena kegiatan nistanya-menonton film yadong yaoi-tertangkap basah oleh sang adik yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu. Dengan terburu-buru, Kyuhyun pun mematikan TV tersebut.

"A-aniyo. Kenapa Hae ada di sini eoh? Bukannya tadi Hae sedang bermain bersama Hyukkie di ruang tamu? Eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat adiknya hanya sendiri. Setahunya tadi kedua adiknya tersebut-Cho Donghae dan Cho HyukJae- sedang bermain di ruang tamu.

"Hae tadi kebelet pipis, jadi Hae pelgi ke kamal mandi. Tapi pas lewat kamal Hyung, Hae dengal cuala ah uh ah uh gicu, kalena penacalan, Hae macuk aja ke kamal Hyung. Tapi Hae Cuma liat Hyung-hyung yang ada di tv itu. Meleka kok timpa-timpaan gicu Hyung? Apa gak cakit ya hyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat gugup atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh adik kandungnya tersebut, tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun si jenius namanya kalau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, batin Kyuhyun narsis.

"Me-mereka sedang main timpa-timpaan Hae." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Tapi kenapa gak pakai baju gicu Hyung? Memangnya meleka gak kedinginan ya Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya panik. Apa yang harus di jawabnya?

"errr... Tentu saja tidak. Itu kan main timpa-timpaan cara baru Hae, ya... cara baru" hanya itu jawaban random yang tiba-tiba saja terpikir di otak jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lagian adiknya pasti tidak akan menganggap perkataannya serius. Bisa mati di bunuh namjachinguya-Lee Sungmin-,dia kalau namjachingunya itu sampai tahu bahwa ia secara tak sengaja telah meracuni otak adik-adiknya yang telah di anggap oleh Sungmin sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri dengan video yadong miliknya. Bertanya kenapa bukan kedua orang tua mereka yang marah? Jawabannya karena kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan setahun setelah melahirkan Hyukjae.

"Emang acik ya Hyung?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Siapa tahu nanti dia dapat memainkan permainan ini dengan Hyukkie. Begitulah batin Donghae.

"Te-tentu saja asik. Kan cara baru. Jadi lebih seru." Ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan adiknya agar adiknya tidak lagi bertanya yang macam-macam.

"oh, begicu ya Hyung? Hmm... Ne allacceo. Hae mau main dulu ya cama Hyukkie, Hyung. Annyeong..." Donghae pun berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hufft... Hampir saja..."

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Hyukkie..." mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya, Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu pun menoleh dan mendapati sang Hyung yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu telah berada di hadapannya. "Hae Hyung ke mana aja? Katanya tadi cuma pipis? Kenapa lama? Kan Hyukkie jadi main sendili." Ujar Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chu

"Kenapa Hae malah poppo Hyukkie? Tadi Hae Hyung abis dalimana cih?"

"Hehehe... Abis bibil Hyukkie manis cih. Tadi Hae Hyung abis dali kamar Kyu Hyung." Ujar Donghae semangat. "Eh? Bukannya tadi Hae Hyung bilang mau pipis? Kenapa malah ke kamal Kyu Hyung?"

"Hae memang pipis kok. Tapi pas mau ke luang tamu, Hae dengal cuala ah uh ah uh gicu dari kamar Kyu Hyung." Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Telus pas Hae Hyung macuk ke kamar Kyu Hyung, telnyata Kyu Hyung lagi nonton pilem Hyung-hyung yang lagi main timpa-timpaan cala balu." Ujar Donghae antusias. "Cala balu?" tanya Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Ne, cala balu. Hyung-hyung itu main timpa-timpaan tapi gak pakai baju, Hyukkie."

"Gak pakai baju? Emangnya meleka gak kedinginan?"

"Kata Kyu Hyung cih enggak. Gimana kalau kita coba Hyukkie? Kan bosan main lobot-lobot telus. Kata Kyu Hyung acik loh..."

Hyukjae menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya menunjukkan mimik orang yang sedang berfikir. "Emm.. Iya deh, Hyukkie mau Hae Hyung. Tapi gimana cala mainnya Hyung?"

"Hae Hyung cuga gak tau cih. Kita ke kamal Kyu Hyung aja yuk bial tau." Ajak Donghae semangat. "Ayo!" balas Hyukjae tak kalah semangat karena tak sabar ingin mencoba permainan baru.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melewati ruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Eh, Kyu Hyung mau ke mana?" pertanyaan Hyukjae tersebut menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. "Hyung lupa kalo Hyung ada janji dengan Minnie Hyung. Aisshh, Hyung udah telat nih. Hyung pergi dulu ya, kalian tidak apa-apa kan Hyung tinggal di rumah?"

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Kan Hae dan Hyukkie uda becal Hyung..." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban sang adik hanya bisa terkekeh. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Donghae. "Baiklah kalo begitu, Hyung pergi dulu nde? Annyeong..."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"Hyukkie mau es klim tobeli ya Hyung?"

"Hae cuga mau! Lasa panila Hyung..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar permintaan kedua dongsaengnya tersebut. "Ah, ne ne, arraseo. Nanti kalau Hyung pulang akan Hyung belikan."

"Yeiiii, Gomawo Hyung..." Ujar HaeHyuk kompakan."Cha, Hyung pergi dulu ne. Annyeong..." Ujar Kyuhyun melambaikan tanganya sembari melangkah keluar. "Annyeong..." teriak HaeHyuk semangat.

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita ke kamal Kyu Hyung"

"Eum, kajja..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

aduh /.\ FF pertama ku yang ber'rate M /.\ chibi lagi.. hehe

otte? gaje ka? jelek kah?

Keep or delete? tergantung readers :3

aku awalnya ga pede mau publish ini :3/ tpi ud terlanjur di ketik, hehe / mian kalo banyak typo(s), soalnya aku ketiknya pas tengah malam :3 hehe

Big thanks to all readers di FF KyuMin chibi q xD seneng bnget ama respon kalian xD tapi setelah ku bca ulang banyak typo ternyata xD#plakk. soalnya aku ngetiknya juga tengah malam xD hehe / di mlam hari inspirasi saya keluar semua jdi bisa nulis xD#plakk/kok jdi curcol ya? :3 hehe/ abaikan ajah.

so, mind to gimme riview? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : New Game!

Author : pumpkinsparkyumin (saranghaehyukkie)

Pair : HaeHyuk!Chibi

Slight!KyuMin

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Twoshoot!

Disclamer : Their own their self! But this story is Mine!

Warning : BL, INCEST! Typo(s), Etc!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash No Flame No Copas!

Enjoy :)

.

.

.

.

.

Previous chap

"Yeiiii, Gomawo Hyung..." Ujar HaeHyuk kompakan."Cha, Hyung pergi dulu ne. Annyeong..." Ujar Kyuhyun melambaikan tanganya sembari melangkah keluar. "Annyeong..." teriak HaeHyuk semangat.

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita ke kamal Kyu Hyung"

"Eum, kajja..."

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini telah berada di dalam kamar Hyungnya-Kyuhyun-. Hyukjae hanya diam berdiri melihat Donghae yang kini berjalan ke arah televisi kamar tersebut kemudian menghidupkannya. Kini terpampang jelas adegan-adegan dewasa yang tadi di tonton oleh Kyuhyun. Rupanya Kyuhyun hanya mempause dan mematikan televisi saat kedatangan Donghae yang mengagetkan tadi. Dan di karenakan janjinya dengan sang namjachingunya, maka membuat Kyuhyun semakin melupakan video yang tadi di tontonnya.

"Hyukkie ayo cini. Kita main timpa-timpaan kayak hyung yang ada di tipi icu." Hyukjae pun hanya menurut dan berjalan mendekati Donghae. "Gimana cala mainnya Hyung?"

"Ayo kita ikutin hyung yang ada di tipi icu, kita lepacin baju dulu." Donghae pun melepas satu per satu baju yang di gunakannya. Melihat sang Hyung yang sedang melepaskan bajunya, Hyukjae pun ikut melepaskan baju yang di kenakannya satu per satu hingga kini mereka bedua telah full naked.

"Telus apa lagi Hyung, Hyukkie dingin nih." Ujar Hyukjae seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Ayo naik ke atas kacul Hyukkie bial gak kedinginan. Hyung cuga dingin nih." Mereka berdua pun beranjak naik ke kasur. Donghae kemudian melihat lagi ke televisi tersebut, apa yang harus di lakukan selanjutnya . Nampak, namja tampan-seme-di dalam video tersebut sedang mengurut kejantanannya agar semakin menegang dan membesar agar siap masuk ke hole sempit namja manis-uke-yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Donghae yang melihatnya pun terkejut.

"E-eh? kenapa punya hyung yang ada di tipi itu besal sekali Hyukkie?" Hyukjae pun melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang dipandang Donghae. "Iya yah. Kenapa punya Hae Hyung dan punya Hyukkie kecil ya?" tanya Hyukjae seraya memegang punya nya sendiri dan punya Donghae membuat empunya menggelinjang kegelian. "Hihihi... Hyukkie, geli..." Hyukjae pun melepaskan genggamannya pada milik Donghae seraya memberikan cengiran- gummy smile-nya kepada Donghae. "Telus..." Donghae dan Hyukjae pun mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke televisi.

Di dalam video tersebut, kini sang seme tengah menindih sang uke dengan siku dan lututnya sebagai penopang agar tidak menimpa sang uke, dan menciumi, menghisap dan melumat bibir pasangannya dengan ganas. Kemudian ciuman tersebut turun beralih ke nipple sang uke. Di lumat dan dijilatnya nipple kiri sang uke sementara nipple kanan sang uke ia pelintir pelan menggunakan tangannya.

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita ikutin." Donghae pun mendorong pelan bahu Hyukjae agar berbaring seperti sang uke di dalam video tersebut. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Donghae langsung melemparkan tubuhnya-menimpa- tepat diatas tubuh Hyukjae-tanpa siku dan lutut sebagai penopang-. "Uuugghhh... Ha-e.. Hae Hyu-ung.. ce-ca-aakhh..." mendengar rintihan Hyukjae, Donghae pun segera bangun dari tubuh Hyukjae. "Hehehe.. maap Hyukkie.. hehehe" ujar Donghae dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Donghae pun kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Hyukjae-dengan siku dan lutut sebagai penopang-. Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat bibir Hyukjae. "Hae Hyung... kenapa bibil Hyukkie dijilat?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah yang merona dan kebingungan di waktu bersamaan. "Kan Hae ikutin Hyung yang ada di tipi itu Hyukkie." Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Hyung lanjut ya Hyukkie..."

"Ne, Hyung." Donghae pun kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae yang manis dan lembut itu-menurut Donghae-. Kemudian ciuman tersebut turun ke nipple Hyukjae. Donghae mengecup nipple kiri dan kanan Hyukjae secara menoel-noel nipple Hyukjae secara bergantian, membuat Hyukjae terkikik kegelian.

"Apa lagi ya?" gumam Donghae. Donghae pun beranjak dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan kembali menonton adegan yang ada di dalam televisi tersebut. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang masih dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasur -malas bangun- hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah televisi mengikuti sang Hyung melihat adegan apa selanjutnya dalam permainan baru mereka.

Kini terlihat sang seme kembali mengurut kejantannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah laci meja di kamar tersebut untuk mengambil lube-berbentuk toples kecil- sebagai pelumas. Kemudian di oleskannya lube itu ke kejantannya sendiri dan pada hole sang uke. Melihat itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae pun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hyung... icu apa cih?" tanya Hyukjae. "Hyung do molla. Tapi coba liat ke laci Kyu Hyung yuk. Kyu Hyung pasti ada." Donghae dan Hyukjae pun beranjak turun dari atas kasur masih dalam keadaan naked dan berjalan ke arah laci sang hyung yang terletak di sebelah televisi. Mereka pun membuka satu persatu laci tersebut mencari benda yang mereka yakini untuk bermain timpa-timpaan itu. -_-"

"Hyung... yang ini kah?" tanya Hyukjae kepada Donghae seraya mengangkat sebuah toples kecil yang mirip seperti yang mereka lihat tadi. Donghae pun segera menghampiri Hyukjae. "Eum... cepeltinya cih Hyukkie. Milip." Donghae pun berjalan mendekati televisi dan mengulang video tadi saat adegan di mana namja tampan itu mengambil lube dari dalam lacinya. Donghae dan Hyukjae pun melihat ke arah televisi dan benda yang dipegang oleh Hyukjae secara bergantian. "Milip!" seru mereka berdua girang. Dan ternyata itu memang lube milik Kyuhyun yang sengaja ia simpan di lacinya agar dapat ia gunakan bersama Minnie chaginya. Oh, cerobohnya kau Kyuhyun-ah. "Cha. Ayo main lagi Hyung."

"Ayo...!" Donghae dan Hyukjae pun kembali naik ke atas kasur. "Hyukkie, tidulan lagi." Pinta Donghae, Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang. Donghae kemudian membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengoleskan cairan tersebut ke junior mungilnya. "Eh? Kalo Hyukkie di oleci di mana ya?" Tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae. "Di cini Hyung...!" jawab Hyukjae sedikit berbalik dan menunjuk bagian bawah buttnya. "E-eh? Kenapa di situ Hyukkie?." Tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang memerah alias merona karena melihat hole Hyukjae yang err- sexy menurutnya. "Tadi kan Hyukkie liat Hyung yang di tipi icu, Hyung. Di olecin di cini, Hyung... palli.." Ujar Hyukjae melebarkan kakinya seraya menunjuk holenya.

"N-ne." Donghae pun mengolesi cairan tersebut ke bagian luar hole Hyukjae. "Hihihi... Hyung~"

"Waeyo Hyukkie?" Ujar Donghae yang sedang mengolesi cairan tersebut ke hole Hyukjae dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

'Kenapa jantung Hae cepat banget ya gelaknya?' batin Donghae.

"Ge-geli... Hyung... dingin... hihihi..." ujar Hyukjae kegelian sembari menutup matanya karena jari-jari Donghae yang menggelitik holenya. Donghae pun terkekeh melihat Hyukjae yang sedang terkikik geli, sangat manis-pikirnya. "Hehehe... oke celecai..." Hyukjae pun membuka matanya menatap Hyungnya. "Lalu cekarang..." Donghae dan Hyukjae pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah televisi yang menyala itu.

Sang seme kini tengah memposisikan miliknya di depan hole sang uke, di angkatnya kedua kaki sang uke dan di letakkan di atas bahunya dan terpampanglah hole sang uke yang tengah berkendut-kendut meminta untuk segera dimasuki. Dan... JLEB! Junior sang seme pun kini telah tertanam penuh didalam hole sang uke. Sang uke yang meringis kesakitan, segera diberi ciuman oleh sang seme untuk mengurangi sakit sang uke, sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior sang uke. Kemudian sang uke memberi tanda agar namja dihadapannya tersebut menggerakkan juniornya. Sang seme pun memaju-mundurkan juniornya di dalam hole sang uke membuat namja manis tersebut mendesah keenakan karena sweet spotnya ditumbuk oleh junior panjang dan besar milik sang seme. Dan selanjutnya hanya desahan-desahan kenikmatanlah yang mendominasi. Hingga mereka mendapatkan klimaksnya dan di akhiri dengan kecupan dikening sang uke dari sang seme dan ucapan 'saranghae' sebelum kedua pemain didalam video tersebut terlelap.

Sementara itu Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menonton hanya bisa mengerjapkan bola mata mereka lucu. "Hae Hyung... Kenapa Hyung itu macukin 'icu'nya ke pantat Hyung yang catunya?" ucap Hyukjae fron-err- polos maksudnya. "Molla..." jawab Donghae bingung. Sedetik kemudian Donghae langsung berfikir- "Ah! Mungkin icu kali yang Kyu Hyung bilang cala balu Hyukkie..." ujar Donghae sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya ya... Hyung pintal deh." Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian memeluk Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae? Semburat merah sukses muncul di kedua sisi pipi chubbynya. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Keadaan Hyukjae pun tak jauh berbeda darinya. Kedua pipi Hyukjae pun memerah-merona-bahkan hingga ke telinganya. Manisnya :3~

"Hyung, ayo kita lanjutkan mainnya..." Ujar Hyukjae semangat setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kajja!"Ujar Donghae tak kalah semangat. Hyukjae pun kembali membaringkan diri dan melebarkan kedua pahanya sehingga kini terpampanglah hole imut Hyukjae yang sanggup membuat Donghae meneguk ludahnya sendiri berkali-kali. Kini Donghae telah berada ditengah-tengah selangkangan Hyukjae dan memposisikan junior mungilnya didepan hole mungil Hyukjae. "Hyung macukin ya Hyukkie?" HyukJae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

JLEB!

"Huweeeeee... Sakit Hyung..." Tangis Hyukjae pun pecah. Donghae yang panik tetapi masih ingat dengan video yang ditontonnya tadi langsung segera mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan. Donghae segera mengecup, menjilati bibir hyukjae seraya menggenggam junior mungil Hyukjae dan mengocoknya pelan dengan tangannya yang mungil itu. Tangisan Hyukjae pun seketika terhenti berganti dengan rona merah dipipinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Mendengar tangisan sang adik telah berhenti, Donghae pun menghentikan ciuman dan gerakan tangan pada junior mungil sang adik. "Euungghh.. Hyung~ Kenapa belhenti?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Lupakah dirimu bahwa junior mungil Hyungmu masih bersarang di hole cutemu itu? Kekeke~

"Ye-ye?"

"Kenapa belhenti Hyung? Poppo Hyukkie lagi. Itu juga, lacanya enak Hyung..." rengek Hyukjae seraya menunjuk selangkangannya. Donghae pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hyukjae.

Blush!

Rona merah sukses muncul dipipi Donghae karena melihat junior mungil Hyukkie-yang menurut Donghae imut itu-. "Ne-ne. Hyung lanjut ya?" Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Donghae pun kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae sementara tangannya menggenggam junior mungil Hyukjae dan diremasnya pelan. Ia pun mengoyangkan buttnya membuat junior kecilnya-yang sedari tadi bersarang dihole Hyukjae-sedikit bergerak di dalam hole Hyukjae. "Eunghhh..." lenguh Hyukjae yang merasakan junior Hyungnya bergerak-gerak di dalam holenya. Donghae pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan juga genggaman tangannya di junior mungil Hyukjae. "Waeyo Hyukkie? Cakitkah?"

"Aniyo Hyung. Enyak. Lagi Hyung~" rengek Hyukjae. "Ne..." Donghae pun menggoyangkan buttnya lagi.

"Eunghh... ccchhhh..." Donghae yang medesah keenakan.

"Aaahhh... oouuhhhh..." lenguh Hyukjae sembari menutup matanya. Setelah hampir lima belas menit dalam posisi tersebut...

"Hyukkie~" Hyukjae pun membuka matanya menatap Hyung yang masih berada diatasnya. "Waeyo Hyung?"

"Hyung capek nih. Udahan yuk mainnya."

"Eum... ne. Hyukkie cuga capek Hyung. Hyukkie mau bobo." Ujar Hyukjae dan langsung menutup matanya agar dapat segera masuk ke alam mimpi. "Ne, Hae Hyung cuga capek, mau bobo." Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae pun beranjak dari atas tubuh Hyukjae yang otomatis membuat junior mungilnya yang tadi bersarang didalam hole Hyukjae langsung terlepas, membuat Hyukjae meringis kecil dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dikarenakan tubuhnya yang lelah-menurutnya-maka tak ada tangisan yang terdengar. Donghae pun segera memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae. Kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya. Hyukjae yang masih setengah terlelap pun membalas pelukan Hyungnya. "Calanghae Hyukkie, caljayo" Ujar Donghae kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae. "Nado calanghae Hae Hyung..." kemudian keduanya pun terlelap.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

-KyuMin Side

Sungmin Apartemen

.

.

.

"Sudah siap Minnie chagi?" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang namja cantiknya dari belakang yang kini sedang memasukkan beberapa baju dan keperluan lainnya ke dalam tas yang akan dibawa ke apartemen Kyuhyun karena Sungmin akan menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. "Aisshh Kyu~ bagaimana aku bisa selesai jika daritadi kau tak melepaskan pelukanmu." Rengek Sungmin yang sedaritadi berusaha melepaskan pelukan namjachingunya tersebut.

"Kau Harum Minnie Chagi~" Bukannya melepaskan, Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin bergidik karena nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa tengkuknya. "Kajja! Kyu. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita apartemenmu. Aku sudah sangat ingin bertemu adik-adikku yang manis itu." Ujar Sungmin girang membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya secara terpaksa. "Eum, ne kajja. Tapi kita mampir sebentar di supermarket ya, chagi. Dua bocah ikan itu minta dibelikan ice cream."

Pletak!

"Aawww... Appo... Waeyo Minnie Chagi? Kenapa kepalaku di pukul?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya. "Siapa yang kau sebut ikan eoh? Ck!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Hehehe... mianhae minnie chagi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya. "Ish! Ayo kita berangkat Kyu."

"Ne, Kajja." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

Setelah selesai dengan keperluan berbelanja mereka disupermarket. Kini mereka pun sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang memang tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera masuk mendahului kyuhyun ke dalam apartemen.

"Eoh? Kenapa sepi? Di mana Hae dan Hyukkie?"

"Waeyo Minnie chagi?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sungmin-setelah sebelumnya meletakkan belanjaan mereka di dapur- kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Di mana Hae dan Hyukkie, Kyu? Kenapa tumben sepi sekali? Apa mereka sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ocehan namjachingunya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm... Mungkin saja mereka sedang bermain di kamar mereka chagi..."

"Eumm.. Betul juga. Kajja Kyu, kita ke kamar mereka. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu mereka." Ujar Sungmin antusias. "Ne, Kajja." Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mereka pun berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Saat berjalan ke arah kamar HaeHyuk, Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat pintu kamarnya -yang bersebelahan dengan kamar HaeHyuk- sedikit terbuka.

'Perasaan tadi sebelum pergi, aku sudah menutup pintu. Ah! Mungkin dua bocah ikan itu ada di kamarku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Eh, Kyu... Kenapa kamar mereka kosong?" teriak Sungmin yang telah mendahului Kyuhyun ke kamar HaeHyuk. Kyuhyun yang awalnya melamun pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sepertinya mereka ada dikamarku chagi!" Balas Kyuhyun seraya berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan pertama saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya adalah kedua adiknya yang kini terlelap dengan posisi berpelukan di atas kasurnya tanpa menggunakkan sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh mereka yang ditutupi oleh selimut tebal miliknya. Kyuhyun yakin itu karena melihat baju dan celana yang berserakan dimana-mana serta televisi yang masih menyala tanpa menayangkan apapun. Dan jangan lupakan lube yang telah di simpannya baik-baik didalam laci mejanya kini berceceran di lantai.

Shock!

Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. "Mana mere-ka..." Suara Sungmin yang tadinya begitu antusias berubah menjadi cicitan kecil setelah melihat keadaan kedua anak kecil yang telah di anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu serta keadaan kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang kini berada dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun pun tak kalah shock melihatnya. Sungmin yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya dan berharap apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Melihat layar televisi yang menyala dan tak menampilkan apapun, Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah telavisi dan segara menekan tombol play pada DVD yang juga masih menyala tersebut. Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang kini dilakukan oleh namjachingu imutnya itu.

Klik!

Layar televisi yang tadinya tak menayangkan apapun, kini berganti menanyangkan adegan-adegan yang biasa ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia mematikan DVD serta televisi tersebut agar tak menggangu kedua malaikat kecilnya yang terlelap itu.

"Oh My!" Sungmin memijat dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. "YAKKK! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan tersebut sukses membuat salah satu dari kedua anak kecil yang sedari tadi terlelap itu bagun dari alam mimpinya. "Eungh..." mendengar suara lenguhan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara tersebut. "Hae..." lirih Sungmin merasa bersalah karena teriakannya telah membangunkan malaikat kecilnya. Donghae yang mendengar namanya di panggil pun terduduk mengerjapkan bola matanya.

"Cungminnie Hyung~" teriak Donghae antusias. Mendengar suara teriakan didekatnya, Hyukjae pun kini ikut terbangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya seperti Hyungnya. "Cungminnie Hyung~" teriak Hyukjae tak kalah antusias saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Aigoo... Babynya Hyung terbangun eoh?" Ujar Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur kemudian membawa kedua bocah tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan Hyung ne? Gara-gara hyung berteriak kalian jadi terbangun."

"Gwaenchana Hyungie~" jawab HaeHyuk kompakan. "Terus, kenapa kalian tidur tidak menggunakan baju eoh? Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian masuk angin? Aigoo..." ujar Sungmin seraya beranjak dari kasur dan memunguti baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai yang di yakini sebagai baju dari kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Coalnya tadi kita abis main timpa-timpaan cala balu hyung, kayak Hyung-hyung yang ada ditipi icu Hyung." Ujar Donghae antusias. Sungmin yang sedang memunguti baju mereka pun gerakannya terhenti mendengar apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh dongsaengnya tersebut.

'Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun!' Batin Kyuhyun setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae barusan.

Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih mematung dengan senyum-bukan-seringaian yang tercetak di wajah manisnya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin mematung.

Kemudian Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan mendekati saeng-saengnya yang manis itu. "Cha! Sekarang Hyung pakaikan baju ne? Biar tidak masuk angin." Sungmin pun dengan telaten memasangkan baju kepada Donghae dan Hyukjae hingga kini mereka tak lagi dalam keadaan naked. "Nah, begini lebih baik." Senyuman tercetak jelas diwajah Sungmin. "Kalian pasti lapar kan setelah bermain tadi? Sekarang kita ke dapur ne? Hyung sudah membelikan makanan dan ice cream untuk kalian." Ujar Sungmin sembari menggandeng tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae beranjak dari atas kasur. "Ice cleam? Huwaaa Hyukkie mau..."

"Hae cuga mau... Kajja Cungminnie Hyung"

"Ne, Kajja..." Sungmin, Donghae dan Hyukjae pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, menyisakan Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam kamar yang kini baru sadar dari shock berkepanjangan itu karena kata-kata dari bunnymingnya.

'Tidak ada jatah untukmu selama satu bulan, Cho!'

"Andwaeeeeeeeeeeee..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Cha! Chapter 2 hadir xDD Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan TT dan gaje trus ga Hot ._. mohon maklum soalnya yang Nc an masih bocah xD hahaha / maaf juga kalo agak lama updatenya. soalnya beberapa hari ini saya sakit TT dan ga diijinin main lappy terlalu lama. Sekalinya udah sembuh baru pulang dari dokter n mau publish, eh..lappy ilang di bawa jalan-jalan(?) ama oppa q. Hehe#plakk# malah jdi curcol. Hihi

Dan huwaaaa xDD aku seneng bget ama respon kalian di chap 1 :') ga nyangka ada yang mau bca epep abal nan gaje ini xD hahaha

Banyak yang bilang pendek ya? Emank iya sih xD#plakk# tpi ini uda panjang kan? Ini udah 3k+ lho... xD... itu panjang gak sih? ._. saya kurang tau sih xD#plakk hehehe

Big Thanks To :

Park Hyesung - YWDK | AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks | alprimaayrafansha | abilhikmah | lyndaariezz | JiHyukJewel | MingMin | RieHaeHyuk | Daevict024 | Haru54 | Kim Min Ah | Another Girl in Another Place | nurul. | Lee Haerieun | nurkwang love | NicKyun | HaeHyuk Baby's | KimRyeona19 | nyukkunyuk | PutriHaeHyuk15 | Reezuu Kim | aijewelfishy | FishyMonkey | Guest | Tina KwonLee | Jung ha ni | ahra | F-polaris | fariny | hhhhhh | UnyKMHH | Fitri | min | KyoKMS26 | AnieJOYERS | wildapolaris | uruskyclouds | haehyukiddo | sungie | cho ri rin | Oelumz

Thanks juga buat yang uda Fav & Follow^^b Adakah yang belum ku sebut? Bilang ya kalau ad xDD

Btw, saya bru nyelesaiin video kmrin2 xD haha adakah yang berminat nonton? hehe Hanya compilation dari moment2 SS5... kalo yang udah ntn, abaikan aj xD hehe

youtu. be / Kc4azstpyPc - Haehyuk

youtu. be / _-V8qzvca4U - Kyumin

hilangin spasinya yaaa xD

Last, Mind to gimme riview?


End file.
